Good God
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: Bella is sick of her boyfriend, Edward's cheating. At Alice's party she finds herself surrendering to Jacob's love. ONE-SHOT.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N- Um, yeah, an idea. It just popped in my head, not very good.

* * *

Good God

Bella Swan sighed, fiddling with her notebook. He was doing it again. Being a complete ass. She didn't know what was wrong, he was acting all agitated and she wondered if she had done something wrong. But Bella didn't want to ask, so she sighed again

" Can you cut that shit out Isabella?" Bella flinched at his snapping tone " I'm sorry Edward" he grunted in response "I was just wondering if there's something…" she trailed off as Edward Cullen raised his eyebrow, daring her to continue.

She looked away and went back to fiddling with her books. She stared out of Edward's car window, while he drove both of them to college. She couldn't help but glance at him briefly, his irritated expression hadn't changed miraculously _Carlisle probably irritated him again last night_.

She tried to think that that was just it, but she was still worried, he had never ever called her by her full name. It was usually, Bella or 'love' but never Isabella.

They were still sitting in silence when Edward had parked his car in Forks college. He opened his car door and went to the other side to open Bella's door for her. She smiled slightly at him and got out of the car, " See you at lunch?" she went to kiss him on the lips but at the last moment he turned to the side so her lips brushed against his cheek

" I'll see you later, Bella" he said expressionless and rushed away.

Bella frowned but nodded, she tried to tell herself that he would get over it. He always got into these weird moods and she always had to be the victim who got the most anger from him. But she was slightly glad, because even though he didn't exactly confirm it, they would be meeting at lunch.

She twirled a finger through one of her chestnut brown locks, she really needed to focus on her work. Exams were near and her boyfriend acting out was not what she needed at the time. She took a deep breath and made her way to first period.

* * *

Bella was happy when the bell rang, she gathered all her equipment and walked out the room to her locker. She slammed it shut, she was hoping that Edward wasn't angry at her anymore and that they could spend lunch together. She spun round and jumped when she saw her best friend Jacob Black, she knew him ever since she was four and they had been the best of friends ever since.

Though Bella knew that Jacob wanted much more, but she never brought it up especially when last summer he admitted that he had feelings for her. She thought Jake was absolutely gorgeous and tons and tons of girls at the college were jealous of her, but she never made it bother her even though she was secretly smug. After all, he was hot. On one or more occasion he caught her staring at his abs and taught tummy through his shirt, she usually covered it up with a lame excuse like

'It's hard to ignore because of those tight shirts you wear' he just shook his head at her with a smug look on his face. Bella shook her head slightly to clear the memory and grinned at him

" Jake, you scared me!" he chuckled " C'mon we should get some lunch together" Bella's face fell " I don't know, I wanted to talk to Edward…" Jake sighed he could read her like a book " Is he being an asshole again?" Bella sighed and nodded

" Has the guy got schiz?" Bella laughed, it was so weird how Jake could make her happy when the person she loves was really upset with her. And she couldn't live with knowing Edward was upset with her, it was one of her things. She shook her head stifling her giggles and punched him playfully

" I swear Bells, one minute he's all romantic and the next it's asshole day. But know what?, the ass can wait till after school, 'cause **we're **going to lunch." He said as he took her hand and led her down the hallway and out to the entrance doors. Bella gave him a wide smile as they went towards the parking lot.

Jake was discussing different places to eat, when Bella stopped walking. Jake stopped along with her and looked to where she was looking and felt his temper flare. There was Edward and Jessica Stanley laughing with Edward escorting her to his car with his hand around her waist.

It didn't look like they were going out for a friendly lunch either, they looked like they were about to have sex. Jake was stepping in their direction with his jaw clenched and his fists in balls, Bella's hand on his chest stopped him.

She looked back at the scene and swallowed, her heart stopping, she quickly turned the other direction and started walking across the football pitch. Jake caught up with her " Bella, Why do you put up with this crap?.

That's the third girl this month, I swear to God I wanna kill that guy!" Bella sighed

" I love him, please just calm down. I'm not so hungry anymore, I'm going home" Jake took her hand " Not alone, I know you do love him" Bella had sworn she could hear resentment in his voice " But I have to ask, does he even love you at all?" Bella stopped when they were off the pitch and took her hand away " Of course he loves me!, we've been through so much together he's told me he loved me many times. And I know he does" Jake shook his head bitterly

" So he just has commitment issues, is that it?" Bella sighed " Jake, why do you care so much?".

" Maybe because I don't like seeing my best friend hurt!" Jake said frustrated

"I've told you time and time again, it's fine! What are you jealous or something?" _Oh shit! _Bella watched him with instant remorse, he looked a her, his eyes becoming darker and she didn't think that it could've been possible. She was about to apologize, but he beat her to the next sentence

" Yeah, I am. He doesn't deserve a chance as much as I do. I know you love him, but honestly I think I'm better for you. And I know I've told you this before, but I'm sick of just being friends" Bella shook her head in disbelief

" Jake I'm sorry, but why are you doing-" he cut her off " I never expected to fall in love with you, and Edward Cullen doesn't love you. He just loves the idea of you and I don't want to hang around and fake my feelings anymore.

I'm not forcing you to choose, I swear. But I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry" Bella had been stunned at his declaration " Please…" but she couldn't continue, it would be selfish to just have him next to her, when he couldn't stand it. " Every second I spend with you, I can't help but think about you every day" he said before turning around to go back to the college.

Tears ran down her cheek for both Edward and Jake, she had felt something for him but these feelings were lying dormant when her relationship with Edward was perfect. And some how his declaration had resurrected them, she watched him for a moment before walking home quietly sobbing. She had lost her lover a long time ago, but she gained one and lost her best friend.

* * *

Bella knew that this wasn't the first time he had cheated and it wasn't the last. She walked quicker, she knew her parents would be pissed if they found out she skipped school. But she had to leave, she couldn't bear to see the person who has crushed her heart many times and the person who's heart who she's crushed many times. It was all too much.

She walked up her path and walked to her door opening it, she put her keys down and quickly went upstairs to her bathroom. She opened the taps so the bath would fill with water. She stepped out and went to her room.

She tried to ignore her pictures of Edward and Jake on her table. And took off her clothes and put on a purple robe and went back to her tub which was half full. She looked down at the flowing water thoughtfully, she felt like the worst person in the world. She suddenly heard a ringing noise, she sighed and rushed for her phone hoping it wasn't any of her suitors. She answered

" Hello?"

" Hey, just wanted to know if you're going to Alice's party later?" Bella sighed " I don't think so, Rose".

" Has this got anything to do with Ed?, because I saw him with Jess today and I thought 'great' and I thought you would be happy too because this was proof right before your eyes. So you could dump his cheating ass and finally be free from that unfaithful prick" Bella sat down on her bed, Rose never understood her and Edward

" Yeah I know you love him" she heard Rose respond to the silence annoyed

" So, who are you going with?"

" Some guy from my Art class" Bella squinted her eyes trying to think of a familiar face

" What's his name?"

" Who gives a crap?, he's hot" Bella raised a brow, but not in surprise Rosalie never cared for dating or love.

The only thing that mattered was the person's looks " So, you have to come" Bella shut her eyes " I don't feel like being ignored tonight" " Bella!" she whined

"I'm not your only friend there…what about Alice? Or Angela? Even that Black guy is going!- you know, the one who supposedly ate a live hamster" Bella cracked an eye open at Jake's surname and squinted her eyes in confusion at the rumour" Jake?" Rosalie sighed

" Yeah, you know I think you should go that party with him. He's hot himself, if I didn't have a guy already, I'd be all over that" Bella laughed disbelievingly at Rose

" Okay, I'll think about it. I'll do my best to try and show up".

" Thank you Thank you!, see ya tonight" Rose hung up excited, Bella shook her head and went back to her bathroom door. As she walked towards it, she noticed something down her stairs. She rushed down her stairs and faced a white box on her table.

She furrowed her eyebrows, she must've missed it when coming home. She took the box and undid the black ribbon on the front and opened it. She saw a black strapless dress in it, a red rose and a small white note, it read:

_Sorry for being so distant lately. Will you wear it tonight? E.C _she smiled _He can be so sweet _she happily took the box upstairs with her. She cancelled her two hour bath and her junk food fest watching her top romantic films. She was gonna make an appearance at Alice's party.

* * *

Bella parked her car and went into Alice's house. She spotted Edward's car and knew he was definitely there. She stepped into the house pulling her dress down, it was quite short, Edward either did it on purpose or it was a mistake.

Her panties were almost visible, so there would be no bending over. Bella went inside the house and it had a large amount of college students inside, she tried to get through to the main area, she was being groped along the way by many guys. She wondered if they knew she was Edward Cullen's girlfriend and didn't give crap or were they just to drunk to care.

She suddenly spotted Jake in the crowd with a red cup in his hand, she noted how gorgeous he looked and he wasn't even trying. He still wore a tight, sleeveless black shirt and dark jeans. And his long, black, silky hair was still free, except the strands that were in his face usually. They were tied back neatly.

She stood still for a second as he glanced her way, his face was impassive and she couldn't look away, trying to read him. He looked the other way disappearing into the crowd, she wanted to follow him badly.

" Bella!, you made it!" Bella turned around to see Rose with her arm candy, staring at her like if she came at the wrong time

" Yeah, I decided to come. Edward invited me, things are fine now" Rose looked briefly at her date

" Can I talk to her alone for a minute?" the six foot, brown haired hunk shrugged jadedly at her " Whatever" he walked in the opposite direction. Bella looked at him amazed, he didn't even tell her where he's going

" Nice date, Rose" Rose ignored the sarcastic comment and rested her hands on Bella's shoulder with a sympathetic expression

" Bella, everything's not fine" Bella's brows furrowed " What do you mean?" Rose led her to the main room, Bella looked around. All she saw was couples kissing and drinking, so she took another look around…and her heart stopped for the second time that day. Rose shook her head angrily, trying to restrain herself

" You don't need him" Edward was against a wall with his hand up a blonde's skirt, kissing her neck. They were talking for a second before he pulled her away from the wall

" Going to find a room?" Bella glared at him hurt, Edward froze. He noted she was wearing the dress he sent and how beautiful she looked. She stormed off, he followed her quickly leaving the blonde disappointed.

She picked up the pace and hid between the big groups of students. He ran the opposite way, as soon as she was sure he was gone, she headed upstairs to one of the rooms. She opened the door slowly peering in, no one was there.

She stepped inside and shut the door, she fell on the empty bed and let the tears escape. She cried for a good ten minutes, she was used to crying over him when he was doing this to her. But it felt different this time, she didn't want to take it anymore. She was sick of it for a while and right now she just wanted Jake.

He was usually there for her when she was this upset. She jumped at a knock on the door and didn't move when she heard it open.

" Get out" Bella was surprised at her tone " And what if I don't?" Bella got a better look at the person's face, she looked away after a second " Do whatever you want, Jake" Jake closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the bed examining her face, he saw the tear stained cheeks and the fresh tears forming in her eyes

" You're crying" she sat up, she got her wish and now she was pushing it away

" Really?, I had no idea" she said, her voice with thick sarcasm. He stared at her for a long moment, she didn't look at him but felt his stare.

" I'm sorry" she mumbled looking up at him briefly, during the silence she had decided she wanted to skip all of the awkwardness and go straight to his warm hugs, she missed it so much.

He shrugged, she stood up walking towards him and stopped after they were about five inches away from each other " It's over" she shrugged with a small but sad smile

" You were right all this time. Happy?" Jake shrugged again

" At your unhappiness?, No. Cullen's?, yes" Bella let out a laugh while the tears fell. He suddenly embraced her in a big hug

" Hey, some guys would be just happy that you're single again" she rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the grin of her face. She pulled back and they locked eyes, Jake's eyes went down her face to eye her lips

" We should go back" Bella wanted to sigh " Why should we?" she said moving a little closer to him " Because, I'm afraid that if we're here for any longer I might…"

"Might what?"

" Kiss you senseless. And I don't think you'd like that what's after that" he whispered in a husky voice. She didn't think her next sentence through " Kiss me." he raised his brows, he never thought those words would ever be spoken from her lips towards him. He tried to think of something that could've made her act like that, and alcohol was the first thing that came to mind

" Bella, you're dr-" she cut him off " I want you to kiss me" he didn't bother arguing he waited for this for so long, he pulled her body closer to him and kissed her, his tongue parting her lips and driving into her, toying with hers and stealing her voice while his hands caressed her waist.

They then slid up her back, she could feel him searching for the zipper on the dress so he could make her his. She didn't want to waste any time, she wanted him desperately. Edward's image had completely disappeared from her head, she pulled away from him and took his hand leading him to the bed. He raised a brow when she pushed him on it, she straddled his hips, leaning in for a ferocious kiss.

The desire fully took over him as he slid his hands up her thighs and began sliding down her black panties. She kicked them off and quickly unbuckled his jeans, she quickly began sliding them down along with his boxers. She revealed his throbbing cock and he brought her hips forward burying himself in her already wet sex. She threw back her head and let out a long moan as she began to ride his cock up and down.

He could see her tits bouncing up and down with her through her dress and it was too much for him. Without slipping out of her he unzipped the dress and pulled it over her throwing it aside. He soon began meeting her hips with his moaning her name over and over. He rolled over still inside her and opened her legs wider, he went in deeper with long thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to, she moaned loudly while he cursed with every thrust, making her hot.

He kissed her furiously while thrusting into her violently faster, she was taken to the edge and almost lost consciousness with ecstasy running through her body, her body shaking with pleasure.

After a long powerful thrust, they exploded as the orgasm washed over both of them. He leaned down and kissed her tummy, he went lower and lower. She sighed, she knew where he was headed " I-I can't take…" she moaned as his lips met her wetness

" I just want you to feel what I feel" he whispered plunging his tongue deeply inside her, receiving a loud moan from her.

* * *

" Rose!" Rose spun around at her name, she faced Edward and she instantly felt her temper flare " Oh my God. Are you a dickhead or what? Get the hell outta my face!" she walked away from him

" Please! I love her!" Rose stopped in her tracks, she began seeing red and immediately span around and walked up to him dangerously " No. You. Don't!" she pushed him

" I would kick your ass right now!, but I know Bella is a very non- violent person. You make me sick. You claim you fucking love her when you're out around fucking other girls. I hate you so much for what you've been doing and… I just can't stand the sight of you!" she pushed past him fuming

" I'm a coward, I know. But I need to find her, I need another chance" he pleaded Rose snorted " You need to fuck off, and you've had millions of chances! And you're not just a coward Edward Cullen" she paused a moment looking into his sad eyes before walking off

" You're a cunt" Edward swallowed, he decided to look for Bella upstairs. He ran up the stairs and walked along the long hall, he stopped at a door. He heard mumbling and Bella's name " Bella?" he opened the door and his mouth dropped, he came face to face with a sight of Bella and Jake in a passionate lip lock.

His shirt was off and his hands were on her bare hips caressing them, her dress was barely on, hanging off her hips. Her breasts were pressed against Jake's bare chest, they pulled away to look at Edward startled

" Don't you ever knock, Cullen?" Jake asked pulling Bella away from his sight, by facing his back to Edward. She pulled up her dress and zipped it up halfway before stepping out of her hiding place. Jake put back on his shirt as Edward watched in shock

" Bella, you haven't…" she shrugged expressionless " Then you're no better than me" he said with anger, Jake stepped forward and looked at him for a long time before he lifted his arm and punched him, forcing him to hit the ground.

" Jake!" Bella gasped, Edward touched his bloody lip before getting up and turning around and breaking out into a run. Jake followed him down the stairs, as did Bella " This isn't going to help, I just want to forget him" after the pain she was caused she really did, he nodded

" I'm sorry. I just hate that guy" " Here, here" Rose chimed in " Just forget him. He is not worth your time and you keep telling yourself that. He's a total asshole" Jake grinned " She doesn't have to. She has me and I love her" Rose raised her brows, Bella smiled shyly

" I've always loved you. I was just blinded by what I thought was love. I was just trapped in a loveless relationship all this time and I knew deep down, I just couldn't bring myself to face it" Rose grinned after a while " Took my advice. Nice work!" she nudged Bella who laughed.

" So who wants to dance?" Rose asked brightly, Bella and Jake looked at each other for a moment

" What the hell" Jake walked towards the room of dancing people with Bella in his arms " Watch your feet" she warned. Edward watched unseen as they danced laughing, he took a long swig from a whiskey bottle sullen

" Get out of my house" he was face to face with a stone faced Alice, she gave him a fake smile before waving " Bye. No douchebags in my house" he left the happy scene before him and the house slowly " What an idiot" she shook her head disbelievingly before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Review if you wish :)


End file.
